A mask plate is used as a tool for transferring fine patterns in mass replication and production of mask fabrication processes, which plays an important role in the fabrication of substrates. Especially during the curing of sealant, it is achieved under the protection of the mask plate, otherwise faulty display will be generated. During a fabrication process of substrates, different products have different patterns, which means mask plates with different patterns have to be used. In real production, different mask plates also have to be changed frequently to manufacture different products.
Mask plates are normally of a high price. Meanwhile, any fault caused during the design, manufacture, transmission, storage or replacement and mounting processes will make a mask plate unusable, which causes the designers, producers and users of the mask plates much trouble and economic losses.